Éclair
"Éclair is a very playful, bright, energetic, and fearless 16-year-old warrior that always throws caution to the wind. She has special tubes of lipstick that have remarkable powers like the ability to create a powerful whip-like weapon. She also possesses the special ability simply known as "Power," which gives her superhuman speed and strength." -Character profile Appearance Éclair is one of the E.S members that changes in appearance the most. Because of her multiple death she always got a new body, looking diffrent from the one before. In the anime itself she got three main bodies shown and some others in flashbacks. SC.0326 Her first appearance is that of a 16-year-old with golden eyes and auburn mid-back long hair. Her mission outfit consist out of a short red dress with golden outlines, and puffed short sleeves. The dress got a upside-down cross cut in the middle that shows part of her stomach, it also got two cuts at its sides at the bottom. She wears a pair of fingerless-black gloves that reach about her elbow and thicker around her wrist. Also, she wears red heeled boots, that also have a golden trim at their upper end and also are part cut out at the front. She is only wearing one over-knee black sock at her left leg, which she decorated with a green bow around her tight, a similar one she wears around her neck. Éclair is shown to wear the cross-formed earring she in her left ear, also in other outfits, like her reception one. SC.0327 Éclair's second body appears to be 16 as well physically, with short, purple hair and right purple eyes. She has a small, side ponytail on the left side of her head. Her mission outfit consists of a red dress, with a cut-out part on her chest. She wears a white sleeveless top under it, which has two circle shaped holes in it. The dress is sleeveless as well. Under the cut-out shape, the dress is kept together with a zip in the middle, which starts at the bottom of the cut-out shape, and ends at the bottom of the skirt; on the two sides of the skirt, there are three circle shaped holes, one of which, the most bottom one is cut open, meaning that the skirt's bottom is not connected tightly. She also has two black sleeves, which are not part of her dress. She wears red fingerless gloves, which end around the wrist, and red high heeled shoes. There is a yellow ribbon around her right ankle, which is not a part of the shoe. She also wears over-knee black socks under, earrings with a green crystal on it and a necklace, with the same type of green crystal on it for accessories. SC.0328 Her third and last appearance that she appeared in Kiddy Grade is that of an 18-year-old girl, with light purple eyes and red mid-back, straight long hair. She has a yellow ribbon at the back of her hair, in the middle, which holds her side hair. Her mission outfit consists of a red, white and blue dress, with a wellow ribbon on her shoulders as sleeves. Her collar's half in blue, and the other half is white; the two sides are separated by an open zip, which is opened up until the bottom of the collar. The zip itself is a yellow heart. The zip connects the bottom half of the dress to the top of the dress; in the middle, there is a red part which starts at the middle of her chest, and ends at the bottom of the skirt part, ending in a diagonal.The skirt is also cut open on the right side. The second zip connects the first zip with the skirt, and starts from the end of the first zip, and ends at the left side of the skirt part. She has a cut out triangle shape at her right side, between the two zips.She wears long black gloves, and long, black high-heled boots, which have a yellow trim around the top end. She wears yellow, heart shaped earrings for accesories. Character Éclair is the protagonist of the series. While she normally works as a receptionist for the G.O.T.T., she is actually a member of the elite ES special-ops force. Her partner is Lumière. Éclair is known for her often childish nature and she frequently dressed up in revealing, yet humorous, outfits. It is also common for her to yell "Ta-Da!" (じゃっじゃ～ん！) when making either an entrance or an arrest or saves Lumière. Éclair is rough in her methods and is always diving into a situation head-first without pausing to think, though she always ends up getting the job done. Because of her unrefined methods, Lumière is always telling her that "A lady should be more elegant." Éclair also has a strong sense of justice and will speak up if she has a problem with something, like in episode 12. After being forced to ignore all the slavery that the Nouvlesse were forcing on the civilians, she lost her temper and single-handed prevent the Aurean military from carried out the command of mass killing the protester who are present on the scene. A few episodes into the series, Éclair starts developing problems with her amnesia. The problem is not that she is forgetting, it's that she's remembering everything. She is revealed to have lived several lives and died several deaths. It is when she fully remembers everything that her powers are fully unlocked. Éclair possesses great physical strength which borders on the ridiculous, and also uses her lipstick whip often in battle. Her lipstick deserves note, if she draws with it on a surface, the drawn lipstick is actually so tough and rubbery that she can lift it of the surface and use it as a whip, or in one instance to make two ropes to stop of mob of people opposing the Nouvlesse. Her lipstick serves another purpose, as she uses self-hypnotic suggestion so that she can only really use her immense strength when she wears lipstick. In at least one extreme circumstance, she substituted some of her own blood from an injury for the lipstick to achieve the same effect. Éclair is at first believed to be part cyborg, her enhancements letting her move so fast as to appear to teleport from place to place. The nature of these enhancements are not explained at first and are typically attributed to her ES ability: "Power". "Power" also enables her to heal rapidly from most types of wounds, so she's known as "The ES Agent who cannot die", not a cyborg. Later in the series, she reveals the true extent of her "Power", which are actually G-Class, which allow her to hover, and create spheres or waves of concussive forces, as well as shielding. Her favored weapon is a custom .45 caliber model Walther P99. Data Galactic Organization of Trade and Tariffs. The confidential document. Level G-5 * GOTT * ES Member * Code name: ECLAIR * Sex: female * Ability: The power (SSS) * An extreme priority regenerated (encoding) object * Family registration: ERASED * ID: ERASED Trivia *In episode 6 of Kiddy Grade Mrs. Padushka called Éclair Miss Montague, so it's highly possible that Éclair's offical last name is Montague. *Éclair is the third oldest ES Member in the GOTT, preceeded by Eclipse and Veronica, and succeeded by Lumiere. *In the Hungarian dub, her name is changed to Eclair, without the apostrophe. *She is the only character who's full GOTT data was shown. *Éclair is referred to as Lumiere's sister in Episode 16, when Caprice asks whether the two are siblings or cousins. Lumiere answers as "sisters", and Éclair introduces Lumiere to Caprice as her "little sister". **However, there is no real family relationship between the two. *Eclair speaks the most in Kiddy Grade. **She has a total of ... lines. ***In Episode 1, she has 59 lines. ***In Episode 2, she has 43 lines. ***In Episode 3, she has 47 lines. ***In Episode 4, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 5, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 6, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 7, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 8, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 9, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 10, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 11, she has 58 lines. ***In Episode 12, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 13, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 14, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 15, she has 8 lines. ***In Episode 16, she has 59 lines. ***In Episode 17, she has 10 lines. ***In Episode 18, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 19, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 20, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 21, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 22, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 23, she has ... lines. ***In Episode 24, she has 24 lines. *Éclair only had one body that looked younger than of a 16 year old's body. Category:Characters Category:ES Members Category:GOTT Members Category:GTO members Category:GTO Receptionists Category:GOTT Receptionists Category:Receptionists